


Daily Phlint - Truth Serum

by twangcat



Series: Daily Phlints from Tumblr [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daily Phlint, Get Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/pseuds/twangcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an unconnected collection of little Phlint ficlets that I posted on Tumblr. I tend towards angst with a happy ending with a strong dose of mutual pining and lots of tropes to get them there. Each ficlet will be posted as a separate part and updates will be somewhat sporadic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Phlint - Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt that said something like “don’t you love it when truth serum fixes everything?” and then this happened.

Phil issued orders with tight control. “You, lock up the delta files. You, collect all the clearance badges for any area over security level three. Remember, don’t ask for them, tell the agents to give them to you.”

A junior agent jogged up behind him, “Sir, may I—“ In one swift move, Phil spun around, grabbed the agent in a tight hold and slapped his hand over the man’s mouth.

“Agent, once this is over I’m going to review your test scores and question how you became authorized to be here; but for now, I’m just going to remind you that rule 101 of truth serum exposure is that you don’t ask anyone any questions of any kind. So you are going to finish your question by asking me if you may tell me how your day has been. I will tell you ‘yes’, thus ending the cycle of obligation. Then you will tell me whatever it is you have to say WITHOUT asking questions.”

Phil had to bite back the urge to ask if the Agent understood. No question was safe.

He released his hold on the other man and stepped back.

The junior agent said, “May I tell you how my day has been?”

Phil said, “Yes, although I sincerely wish you wouldn’t because I don’t have time to listen to junior agents that can’t follow basic protocols.”

He cringed at the harshness. This damn truth serum was fucking with everyone’s sense of decorum. Anyone who was asked a question lost all filters in their ability to answer it.

Lockdown procedures were being activated as quickly as Coulson could issue orders, but the inability for anybody to ask questions of any kind was a real hindrance. He’d issued temporary emergency protocol where Agents could ask questions only of other agents who were both more junior to them and in their direct line of command and when no one else could hear. It was cumbersome but it was helping.

The Agent flinched but other than that he didn’t react. He was young. There was still potential there. “Sir, Agent Simmons asked me to get a blood sample from you. I don’t know how to ask for that without asking for it.”

Phil rolled up his sleeve. “It’s simple. You tell the person what you need and then let them respond. But I understand this is a lot of pressure. I’m sure Agent Simmons appreciates your support. I would like to know the status of her progress.”

The Agent took his blood quickly and painlessly. “She has a theory. She just needs some samples from those who were at the site of the exposure to test it. Although she and Fitz were having a hard time focusing until Daisy showed up because they kept asking each other questions.”

Phil nodded. “Good to know Daisy is taking this seriously and helping them to focus. Tell Simmons to keep me updated.”

The agent nodded and scuttled away quickly, but no sooner had the door closed behind him than it opened to admit Agent Barton.

Clint said, “Fury sent me to watch your back, sir.” He patted the quiver on his back. “Got to keep SHIELD secrets safe.”

Phil eyed him carefully. “I know how much you value your privacy, Clint, so I won’t ask you if you’re okay with being here, but I also know you were supposed to be on medical leave for two more weeks. Physically, how are you doing?”

“My heart feels like it’s breaking every time I see you because I know you’ll never love me the way I love you and my shoulder hurts from the tumble I took last mission, but it’s not enough to impact my ability shoot. Other than that, everything is okay.”

Phil saw the color drain from Clint’s face as he spoke and conflicting emotions warred on his face.

Phil took two quick steps towards Clint, but he was backing away just as fast, looking for all the world like a rabbit caught in a trap, desperate to escape.

Phil blurted out, “Clint. Ask me. Ask me how I feel about you. Ask me right now.” Clint frowned at him, but the confusion was better than fear. Phil pushed. “Please. Ask me. I want to tell you.”

Clint said slowly, “How do you feel about me, sir?”

Phil kept his feet planted but the words tumbled out of him. “I think you hung the moon and the stars. When I dream, it’s you I see. I laugh and smile because you are in my life. I’d give up anything except SHIELD to have you look at me as more than a friend and for the first time ever I’m hoping I won’t be alone for the rest of my life, I’m hoping—“

The rest of Phil’s words were muffled by Clint springing towards him and literally jumping into his arms. He caught him and stumbled a little backwards but then twirled him around with a laugh. “I’m hoping there’s a chance you might love me as much as I love you.”

Clint’s lips were softer than he expected, more gentle and tender; it was perfect. He got lost in Clint’s kisses, so many of his dreams becoming reality in a way he had never really hoped might happen.

It wasn’t until the polite knock on his office door became a loud banging that he finally forced himself to pull away. “I need to go deal with this situation, Clint.”

Clint kissed him quick. “You do that. And I’ll stand by your side while you do it.”

Phil opened his mouth to object but Clint cut him off. “No. I’ve got tranq, netting, and amnesia arrows in my quiver today. Before Fury and Natasha started arguing, he sent me down here to watch your back and help you to keep whatever secrets need keeping.” Clint stole another kiss. “Besides, I know a least a few agents out there who might spring unintended love confessions on you today, but I’m calling dibs. Finders keepers and all that.”

Phil laughed and kissed him again delighted that he finally could. “Finders keepers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not super happy with it but that's because I wanted to write a whole subplot of Natasha yelling at Fury in Russian and the two of them shouting so many questions at each other that they are yelling over each other trying both to be heard and prevent each other from hearing and then there is the FitzSimmons subplot where they are asking each other so many questions it's slowing their work down But they just can't help it because they are all questions and then maybe Daisy shows up and Simmons suddenly stops asking questions because she doesn't want to give anything away about how she feels about Daisy and Fitz is confused but yeah so all of that is happening in the background.


End file.
